Los comienzos para la Natsumichi
by Escrituras de Mitasy Natsumi
Summary: El amor y los secesos del pasado abundarán mucho en esta temporada, ya que para Matsuri su amor hacia Gaara tiene mucho significado y por él ella haría lo que sea inclusive dejarse llevar por los pedidos de la Natsumichi, quien trama algo inexplicable. ¿Quién es la Natsumichi? ¿Qué pretenderá hacer?


"**Obsequio para una amiga"**

**Una muchacha castaña corría felizmente por las calles de Suna, la cual era iluminada por el hermoso sol del medio día. En el camino se encontró con el admirable hermano del kazekage y amigo suyo:**

**- ¡Hola Matsuri! ¿Cómo estás? - saludó con alegría a su amiga.**

**- Oh, Kankuro-sama, buenos días - respondió - yo estoy muy bien y usted - preguntó con una sonrisa más dulce que la miel.**

**- También, estoy genial, pero una cosita, sabes que no hace falta que uses el "sama" o que me llames de "usted", solo dime KAN-KU-ROOO - recalcaba el castaño a su querida amiga, ya que desde que se había convertido en la mano derecha de su hermano, el Kazekage, ella lo trataba con más formalidad y de esa manera kankuro pensaba que los vínculos de amistad se rompían.**

**- Lo siento, lo tendré más en cuenta - se disculpó con el rostro arrepentido.**

**- No es para tanto, y por cierto ¿qué hacías por aquí tan apurada? - .**

**Ante esa pregunta Matsuri se puso algo nerviosa y Kankuro arqueó una ceja con más curiosidad que antes.**

**- Ehh, bueno yo, buscaba a Temari-san - soltó de una vez la respuesta - de-de-debo entregarle algo - remordiéndose el labio volteó el rostro hacia un costado.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿A Temari? ¿Y de qué se trata ese "algo"? - la curiosidad de kankuro aumentó generándole millones de preguntas, y dirigiendo una de sus manos a la pequeña caja que descubrió detrás de la muchacha dijo:**

**- Déjame ver yo se lo entregaré por tí - .**

**- Lo lamento mucho, pero debo irme yá, Temari-san seguro me está esperando, Adiós - dijo alejándose de kankuro antes que éste le quitara la caja de las manos.**

**- ¡Oye, espera! grrrr - gruñó el hermano del kazekage al ver a la muchacha alejarse.**

**Tras haber hecho unos berrinches kankuro se quedó con la curiosidad y las manos en los bolsillos, Matsuri aun tenia aquella caja y corría por Suna dirigiéndose a la torre kazekage en busca de Temari.**

**Mientras tanto, en la torre kazekage alguien golpeaba la puerta:**

**- Puede entrar - contesta una voz masculina y fría, casi podría decirse que era un sonido cruel y melancólico.**

**Y con el permiso entra la embajadora de la arena, una rubia de cuatro coletas con un abanico gigante.**

**- Hola hermanito ¿cómo está tu día? - pregunta trayendo con ella una pila de documentos.**

**- Hola - contesta el pelirrojo secamente mientras observa como su hermana coloca la pila de documentos en su escritorio.**

**- Y. . . ¿ya has pensado en mi propuesta?, enserio te servirá de mucho, tan solo mira esta cantidad de papeles es una tortura - .**

**- Ya te dije que no, no me hace falta - .**

**- Vamos Gaara una secretaria no te vendría mal además, si es alguien tan servicial y humilde como ella - opina Temari.**

**- No, ella es demasiado. . . **

**- Bueno Gaara, se que Matsuri es algo torpe y despistada, pero te hará una hermosa compañía - aclaró Temari para que su hermano cambiara de opinión.**

**- Has lo que quieras no me interesa - respondió fastidiado con el tema para luego poder comenzar a revisar la pila de documentos que debía firmar. **

**Temari realizó un festejo en su interior y después salió gloriosa de la oficina dejando a su hermano trabajar en paz.**

**Para sorpresa al salir de la oficina se encontró con Matsuri, justo a quien quería ver.**

**- Hola Matsuri, ya estaba por ir a buscarte - .**

**- Ay pero qué bueno que yo la acabo de encontrar Temari-san - decía la castaña recuperándose del cansancio por haber corrido tanto.**

**- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada la rubia.**

**- Pues, porque quería darle esto - alzó sus manos mostrando aquella caja misteriosa de color blanco, y se la entregó a su amiga.**

**- Oh gracias, pero qué contiene - .**

**- No Temari-san le suplico que no la abra hasta llegar a su casa y esté completamente sola - suplicó desesperada la muchacha, casi asustando a su amiga.**

**- Bien, como quieras - dijo Temari sonriendo pícaramente, estaba contenta y le contaría a Matsuri una gran noticia - Sabes Matsuri, Gaara te aceptó como secretaria y deberás presentarte a trabajar mañana a las "8hs" en punto ¿entendido?**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Secretaria Yo? ¿De Gaara-sama? ¿Ocho en punto?**

**- Si creo que entendiste, adiós - se despidió Temari llevando con ella aquella caja que generaba más curiosidades.**

**Sin opción y algo descontenta la castaña también se retiró. Estaba muy nerviosa y sorprendida mañana seria su primer día de trabajo así que debía descansar.**

**A mitad de camino la rubia de cuatros coletas recordó algo muy importante que debía decirle a Gaara y se dio madia vuelta para regresar a la oficina. En ese momento detrás de ella, a toda velocidad, se acercaba Kankuro con rostro serio y pasando por su lado ordenó que lo siguieran.**

**Ambos continuaron corriendo. Temari desesperada preguntó qué sucedía, pero su hermano no le respondió. Yal llegar a la oficina kankuro abrió la puerta de punta a punta dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Gaara.**

**- ¡Gaara! … - gritó kankuro para luego tratar de recuperar el aliento. A sus espaldas entró por segunda su hermana, que volvió a cerrar la puerta.**

**- ¿Qué te sucede?- el kazekage se veía enfadado.**

**- En el invernadero… - el enojo de Gaara cambió a preocupación al oír esa palabra - todas las plantas están marchitas.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? **

**Temari también se sorprendió, le preocupaba la situación era de vital importancia el invernadero, ya que sin él no tendrían plantas medicinales con qué curar a las personas y a los ninjas, enfermos o heridos****.**

**- Hace unos días me informaron que se estaban secando y ordené que las regaran con más constancia, pero cuando hoy fui a revisarlas estaban completamente marchitas - seguía contando kankuro.**

**- ¡Temari convoca una junta con los ancianos, que el Señor Feudal se presente! - .**

**- Sí Kazekage-sama - apenas oyó la orden la rubia se marchó dejando el regalo de Matsuri, que aun llevaba en manos, sobre una mesa apartada de la oficina.**

**- Y tú Kankuro investigarás algo muy importante… **


End file.
